


Agent X Has Been Assigned

by AXEe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beyond top secret, Gen, Government Agencies, The Four Freedoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: The United States government is of the opinion that following events you are about to seeNEVER HAPPENED





	Agent X Has Been Assigned

**Author's Note:**

> More original work from me, enjoy! :=)

******

The following events that you are about to see are classified TOP SECRET by the United States government. Any attempt to divulge any or all of this information is a felony punishable by up to ten years in prison or the death sentence

**The Agent X Initiative (also know as the 'Agent X Program' or the 'Agent X Protocol') is a top-secret protocol instituted by the U.S. during the Second World War in order to safeguard national security in times of extreme crisis, either foreign or domestic. The Protocol functions whereby a sole operative--known only 'Agent X'--is granted the right to _'use whatever means they deem necessary in order to complete their assignment'_.**

**Answering only to the Secretary of State, Agent X is to be used only in times of EXTREME crisis. If an Agent X is either caught or killed, the Secretary will disavow any knowledge of their existence or activities**

**Agent X has been assigned...**


End file.
